From Secret's to Safe Houses (Formerly Just an idea)
by geeky-goth-girl-13
Summary: Eponine and Enjolras have a secret. They're married! They must now survive being a safe house after the failed barricade. Full summary inside.
1. Full Summary

Eponine and Enjolras have a secret. They're married! Not entirely by choice. Enjolras' father "bought" Eponine because he believes if his son "helped" one poor personhe would be satisfied. It didn't work and now two years later, Eponine has been at the Amis meetings for a year while pretending to fawn over Marius. Now with the Barricade just days away, Eponine and Enjolras must tell the truth. And get the Amis out at the last minute so that they can live to plan for a further revolution. But how will their friends handle the safe house? How long can Marius handle being away from Cosette? And most importantly, how well can the whole house handle planning a revolution while caring for a 14 month old baby boy, the son of Eponine and Enjolras? Who will lose it first? Find out in

From Secrets to Safe Houses


	2. Chapter 1:

**Cast**

**Enjolras- Aaron Tveit**

**Eponine- Samantha Barks**

**Marius- Nick Jonas**

**Gavroche- Daniel Huttlestone**

**Grantaire- Hadley Fraiser**

**Combeferre- Fra Fee (I feel like he just makes a better Combeferre than Courfeyrac)**

**Courfeyrac- Killian Donnely (played Courfeyrac in the 25****th**** anniversary)**

**Thenardier- Sacha Baron Cohen**

**Mme. Thenardier- Helena Bonham Carter**

**Joly- … Eddie Redmayne! But with glasses!**

**Prouvaire- Alistaire Brammer**

**Lesgles- Stuart Neal**

**Bahorel- Iwan Lewis**

**Feuilly- Gabriel Vick**

**Cosette- Amanda Seyfried**

**Jean Veljean/24601- Alfie Boe**

**This cast list is a mix of movie and the 25****th**** Anniversary concert, and also more than likely final. I would like to thank SleepingwithinWater for their permission to do this story. I got the idea to do a forced arranged marriage form their story Teacher of Man. Tis all for now. Please enjoy.**

Chapter One

June 1, 1830

"Sebastien, it will be fine," a man said as another man, much younger than him paced around the room. His brown hair was slicked back and he was wearing a finely made suit. His companion paused to run a hand through his curly blonde hair. His grey-blue eyes shining with worry, anxiety, and slight anger. "It won't go well if you are angry. She will more than likely think you are angry at her."

"Please, Combeferre, just shut up. I have no idea how I'm going to get through this as it is. I don't even know the girls name. You're my only friend, so just please, don't tell anyone about this!" the man ordered. "And for Christ's sake call me Enjolras!?"

"Okay, Enjolras," Combeferre said, stressing Enjolras. "Who would I tell and what?"

"Just, don't tell anyone anything, not about me being married, about it being arranged, nothing! Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Combeferre said with a mock salute and a smirk.

"It's time Sebastien!" and older women with dirty blonde hair that matched her sons called with joy.

"_Maman_, please just tell me why _Père_arranged a marriage for me? Why did he do something that he knew I don't want?"

"I don't know. All I know right now is that I'm finally assured a few grandbabies!" His mother cried with joy. "Oh grandbabies," she sighed dreamily as she ushered her son out of the side room at the church and in front of the alter. Combeferre wasn't far behind him, already having promised his friend that he would be by his side.

"Just remember," he whispered into Enjolras' ear, "that she doesn't have a choice in this arrangement either and is being taken from her family against her will." He didn't finish but a second before the doors opened and Enjolras Senior walked in with a small women on his arm.

Enjolras could see that she was far too small, malnourished, barely old enough to marry, and most importantly, looked like she was walking to a sacrificial alter rather than a church alter where she was to be married to him. "She looks ill," he muttered to the man beside him. "And as if she hasn't had a proper meal in years."

"Who knows," Combeferre said as she reached the alter and Enjolras senior gave her away.

The priest smiled at her kindly as he began the ceremony. "And do you, Sebastien Gerard Enjolras take Eponine Adelaide Thenardier to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Enjolras took a deep breath and muttered "I do" without turning away from the woman before him. He was looking at her but she had her eyes downcast, appearing afraid to look at him.

"Do you, Eponine Adelaide Thenardier take Sebastien Gerard Enjolras to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she said quietly, her voice high, but rough.

"I pronounce you man and wife. _Monsieur_ you may kiss the bride," the priest said. Enjolras bent forward, tipped her head up toward him, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. The congregation cheered and _Madame _Enjolras cried, _Monsieur _Enjolras smirked with pride and hidden accomplishment, and finally, Combeferre just placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder, knowing how hard this was for him, to be married. Especially to a women that he didn't even know.

As the couple left to sign the papers, Combeferre caught a small boy sneaking out, with a tall man in good clothing, if not outdated. He paid it no mind, thinking them to be from _Mademoiselle_ Thenardier, no _Madame_ Enjolras' family. He had to jog a few steps but caught up with his friend as the witness to them signing the papers. Everyone else had already left for the Enjolras estate for the reception, meaning that Enjolras, Eponine and Combeferre had to share a carriage to the reception.

Neither half of the new couple would look at each other, so Combeferre took it upon himself to make conversation so that the new couple could get to know each other a bit.

"So, _Madame _Enjolras, are you feeling alright? With this marriage?" he asked. He knew it wasn't a very tactful question, but hoped that it would get her to open up.

"Eponine, please call me Eponine. And, I will do what I have to. _Monsieur _Enjolras senior bought me to be a good wife for his son, and I will do my job. It was easier and harder to go throught the ceremony than I thought it would be," she explained as she looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"My father ran an inn when I was a child. We stole from the customers to get by. I was nine when it was shut down because we could no longer use it. I'm seventeen now and ever since, my father has become ruthless in getting what he wants. _Monsieur _Enjolras senior needed to drive my husband away from helping the poor, so he figured having him marry a poor woman would work. Told my father to either sell me to him or he would go to the cognes. I was bought for 5,500 francs and an additional 1,000 francs because I'm still a virgin," she came clean.

Combeferre saw Enjolras' hands clench, his knuckles white, and his face red. Apparently he wasn't fond of the fact that his new wife was bought for 6,500 francs just to keep him from helping the poor. If anything it made him want to help the poor even more now. At least that's what Combeferre could get from Enjolras' reaction.

"I'm terribly sorry Eponine. But what do you mean that the ceremony was both easier and harder for you than you expected?"

"My little brother Gavroche was there, far in the back. It was nice to have the only member of my family that I actually love, never mind like. But he was there with a member of my father's gang. Montparnasse. It was a message to me. My father knows I willdoanything to protect Gavroche."

"Why does it matter it was Montparnasse?" Enjolras asked, shocking them that he was even paying attention.

"Because, Montparnasse's job is only to kill. Anyone and everyone with no guilt or remorse. I've seen him kill children, and then rape women before killing them just because the man cheated my father. He would kill Gavroche without even blinking. But just to make it worse, he would torture him for hours before killing him, in front of me so that I will always remember."

"Eponine," Combeferre said. "I'm a medical student. And I would like to take a look at you in a few days. You seem highly underweight. And if you can get your brother to come, I would also like to give him his own check up to make sure he's healthy."

"That won't be necessary. I already know I'm underweight, but my father made sure I was healthy so that I could work for him. I picked pockets, lured men in to alleys so that my father could knock them out and steal their money, I would deliver black mail letters or letters begging for help from fake charities."

"Still, I would like to take a look at you. Eat as much as you can at meals until you are used to the portions. I would also like for you to eat some fatty foods. You'll gain weight faster that way. Afterwards, eat less fatty foods and more balanced foods."

"Thank you, I'm afraid I don't know your name," she said with a small smile on her face. She was more than happy to finally have some care about her or health just because. "No one has ever cared for me."

"I am Julius Combeferre. Please call me Combeferre. I am your husband's best friend."

"Well, thank you Combeferre."

"It's my job Eponine. We have arrived. I will leave you two alone for a few minutes, but then you both have to come in."

"Thank you Combeferre," Eponine whispered as he left her and Enjolras alone. "What should I call you, _Monsieur_?" she asked.

"Enjolras, you shall call me nothing but Enjolras. It's what I prefer to be called. My parents are the only ones who keep forgetting to call me by that instead of my Christian name."

"Of course Enjolras. And please, call me Eponine. I am by no means lady enough to be called a _Madame_, my name is no longer Thenardier, and calling me Enjolras would be too confusing."

"Of course Eponine. I hope you're ready, because now we need to enter the dreaded world of the _bourgeoisie,_" Enjolras said as he helped her down the steps of the carriage. "Just do what my mother does or what me and Combeferre tell you to do. We won't leave your side. During our forced honeymoon, I will teach you how to act for the _very_ rare occasion that we need to come here and be _bourgeoisie_. Other than that, you can do whatever you want, especially if you stay out of my way."

"Of course," Eponine said as she took a deep breath and prepared herself mentally for her new life.

End Chapter One


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Eponine sighed as she took a peaceful minute to look at the room around her. The _bourgeoisie_ had taken a break for a second she needed the calm.

"A year ago, or even a month, I would only be in a house such as this to see what I could steal without anyone noticing," Eponine said to her two constant companions. For just as Enjolras had promised, he and Combeferre hadn't left Eponine's side once the whole evening, something she was truly grateful for. She needed the reassurance that someone would be there to make sure she didn't slip up. For even she knew that this was the perfect opportunity, handed to her by God himself so that she could turn over a clean slate. "But now, now I don't have to worry about that. Now I can start anew, just like I needed."

"Don't worry 'Ponine," Combeferre told her as he gave her a reassuring glance. "Enjolras and I have your back. You've been doing incredibly well this evening. Just remember to let Enjolras pull your chair out for you and let him push it in as well. Then use your utensils starting from the outside in."

"And remember, there will be a lot more questioning if for the only purpose that our marriage is new gossip, and in a form they haven't had for quite a while," Enjolras told her as dinner was called and he led her to her seat. She did what she was told and breathed a sigh of relief when Combeferre gave and approving nod because she couldn't see Enjolras. She heard the chair next to her move however and saw him sit down in the corner of her eye.

"What do you mean they haven't had this type of gossip in a while?" she questioned quietly so that no one would overhear her.

"No one has gotten married in about a year. And then there's the fact that no oneknows anything about you and aren't familiar with the Thenardier name. The more gossip prone women will more than likely question if you're on the poorer side and ask if I got you pregnant. They'll say I only married you because I was two noble to leave you out on the streets with a child. I'm well know for my revolutionary ideas about how all people of France should be equal," he whispered as dinner was served.

Eponine gulped as she heard her husband say this. She knew she was getting herself into something, she just wasn't entirely sure what it was that she was getting herself into. Turns out by the glances her husband and his friend were sharing when he mentioned revolutionary ideals, she assumed that they were planning something. And even though she had only known them for a few hours, she could tell that though small now, give it a few years and their passion would definitely become a full blown revolution. Especially if they managed to get help.

"Be careful Enjolras," she said softly. "I know the dangers of speaking against the King. I've seen women lose their infants weeks or months old in the winter months. They look like their sleeping at first, but as you get closer their skin is blue. I once saw a member of the National Guard beat a women for screaming when she discovered her child dead. Apparently the king was five streets over, watching as some of the slums were demolished because he needed to space to build a monument in his name," Eponine said as she held back tears and quietly talked to her husband. "If just screaming when the King is a few streets away cnado that, imagine what would happen if you publicly spoke against the King."

"But that's what we are trying to stop. Me and Combeferre are a part of a group known as Les Amis de l'ABC. We want a better France for all. There's only the two of us and our friend Courfeyrac, but we know we can get more people to join our side," Enjolras said passionately, but being sure to keep his voice level in check.

"I'm not saying that you need to stop because it's a hopeless cause, but you need to be careful," she said. "I'm more than happy that you feel so passionately about the plight of the poor."

"We have a lot to do Eponine, but-" Enjolras started before an older woman cut him off.

"So, _Madame_ Eponine, do you have any siblings?" she asked.

"That's my mother's aunt. She was very upset when my parents stopped having children after me. Thought it would cause me to become to spoiled," Enjolras whispered.

Eponine put on a kind, but fake smile as she answered. "I have a younger sister and three younger brothers," Eponine said. "Well, I had three brothers. One morning I woke up and my two youngest brothers were missing, no one would tell me what happened to them," She said. Combeferre and Enjolras smiled approvingly as she told the truth but didn't give away too many details. "Sometimes I'll think I see them playing outside my bedroom, but then I remember they're not there. Afterwards I became very protective of my sister Azelma and my brother Gavroche. I wouldn't let them out of my sights and acted like their mother. Ours was never really around, so I like to think that I made some difference with them."

"Where was your mother Eponine?" Enjolras' mother asked as the next course was served. She now had the full attention of everyone at the table.

"My father was away at work constantly and my mother was bedridden. They thought a nursery maid would spoil us too much so it fell on me to care for my siblings. I don't regret it and just hope that it gave me enough practice for when I have my own children," she explained wistfully.

_Madame_ Enjolras smiled, knowing that by how Eponine was speaking that she was guaranteed a grandchild within the year. She was already thinking about what patterns she could use for knitting blankets and about all of Sebastien's old toys that she was sure were still in the attic somewhere.

"Eponine, _ma fille,_ I have absolutely no doubt that you will be a wonderful mother. The only trouble you're going to have is convincing Sebastien that it wouldn't be a bad thing to bring a child into the world, even while he's in University," she praised Eponine.

Eponine glowed at the praise from her mother-in-law. She smiled because for the first time in her life, someone called her their daughter, and sincerely meant it. It gave her a certain joy to have that happen.

"_Merci_, _Madame_," Eponine whispered as she blushed.

"Please, Eponine, call me _mère_, after all, you are my daughter-in-law. »"

Eponine ducked her head and blushed as she responded, "of course, _mère._ »

As the night wore on, more guests were drinking, Combeferre had left and Enjolras was finally able to take Eponine to their room for the evening.

"I'll sleep on the floor if it makes you more comfortable," Enjolras said as he slowly and carefully took off his suit and placed it aside.

"No, please. The bed is big enough for the both of us. I'm used to sharing my bed with Azelma and Gavroche," Eponine said as she attempted to remove the dress. "I had two other brothers, Jacques and Henri. I loved them so much. One night I went to sleep with one arm around Jacques, one around Gavroche, Azelma at my feet, and Henri on my chest. When I woke up, Henri and Jacques were gone."

"Where were they?" Enjolras asked as he helped her undo her dress and slide out of it, his hands accidently brushing her sides and her breasts as he did so. "Do you know?"

"Yes," Eponine choked out. "My so called 'parents' sold them to two couples who adopted them. I just hope that they're okay wherever they are."

"Eponine, when you told my mother that you wanted children and to be a mother yourself, were you telling the truth?" he asked as he turned her around. They looked each other in the eye for the first time that night and it was as if they were in a trance. As it was, Eponine had no idea why she had been telling the man in front of her so much of her life, but she knew she could trust him. "I've always wanted someone who would love me until my dying breath, no questions asked, no need to tell me why. Someone who would depend on me, who was a part of me," she explained.

"Eponine, I know a lot of people think I'm heartless, and that I don't care for others individually, but rather as the whole of France. And I know this wasn't how you pictured you life to be. But please, let me make this a little easier for you, please let me give you a child." He looked at her shocked face as she slowly nodded.

Enjolras kissed her and slowly helped her remove the rest of her clothes before he removed his own and slowly led her to their bed.

End Chapter Two


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Enjolras just sighed in exasperation as he looked at the mayhem around him. Jehan was writing love poems, Marius was jabbering about some_ bourgeoisie_ girl he had seen helping the poor, Grantaire was drinking, Fueilly was making fans, Bahorel, Bousette, and Joly all had class and would be caught up later. And then there was Gavroche who was there unfortunately. And he was learning a new song from a sober Combeferre, a slightly tipsy Courfeyrac, and an extremely drunk Grantaire.

He looked at the time and realized that the family dinner that Eponine had planned was just an hour away. She had insisted that Gavroche and Combeferre be there, and she would kill all of them if they were late!

Luckily he managed to catch Combeferre's eyes and he got Gavroche ready to go home. Mean while Enjolras made a final speech to the Les Amis de l'ABC before he left for the night.

"Mes Amis! The time is drawing near! We will have our revolution!We will have change in France! For France! The barricades are mere days away. The people are stirring! General Lemarque is ill and fading fast! Tomorrow we have a day of rest! But the day after we rally at General Lemarque's house! Vive le France! He called with passion and anger directed towards the French government. As he passed Courfeyrac he paused and whispered, "don't drink too much and make sure that you get Grantaire home or have someone else who's responsible do it."

With his speech over, people distracted again Enjolras rolled his eyes and met up with Combeferre and Gavroche at the end of the street that the Café Musain was on.

"Gavroche, don't forget to change or you sister will have your head," Enjolras said as he patted the boy's shoulder. "She only requests you wear clean clothes around the house for the maid's and Michel's sake."

"I know," Gavroche huffed. It was the one stipulation of Eponine that he hated. The deal was that Gavroche could go anywhere he pleased, whenever he wanted within the confines of Paris. But he had to have at least one meal everyday at the Enjolras family home, he had to bring food back with him for the other gamins d'éléphants, and when the weather was bad or it was winter he and the gamins d'éléphants had to stay with Enjolras'. It wasn't like they didn't have the room.

All that Gavroche had been able to handle. However, the stipulation that he and the gamins d'éléphants wear clean clothes while in the house so the maids (that Enjolras Sr. Had forced upon them to take) had less to clean, and so baby Michel wouldn't get sick bothered him.

"I'll only do it for Michel!" he bit out like he did every time he was told to change. He loved his nephew to death, he wanted to see that France changed for his nephew's sake. For he was only nine and he already knew exactly how cruel the world was. His nephew was lucky to have such a rich family, Gavroche thought as he changed. "There, I'm changed. Now can we get food?" he whined.

"Yes, Gavroche, now we can get food," Combeferre chuckled. "You petit frère are definitely not the malnourished boy I gave a check up to a couple years ago."

And Combeferre was telling the truth, for he truly felt that Gavroche was his little brother. And they were a family. Eponine, Enjolras, Gavroche, Michel, and himself were a family. If not a highly dysfunctional family.

The three walked until they reached a decent sized home near Saint Michelle. Even more of a tease to the poor who would never have a real true house unless they could change something. As soon as the doors opened, Enjolras was bowled over by a running, dirty blond haired toddler. "Papa, papa!" he chanted before he babbled away as he clung to the older man's legs.

"Hello there petit home, did you have a good day with Mama?" he chuckled as he picked the boy up.

"Hey Michel!" Combeferre said to the little boy. "You are getting très grand."

"'Ferre!" the little boy giggled as he tugged on his godfather's dark curly hair.

"Hey, I'm your oncle!" Gavroche exclaimed. "Where's my hello?" he pouted as he talked, causing the toddler to pat his head high up from his spot in his father's arms.

"Gav!" he cried, trying to cheer the older boy up.

"Alright boy's, dinner is ready!" Eponine said joyfully as she took the toddler from her husbands arms. "Did the meeting go well?" she asked. "Normally I would have gone, but earlier Michelwasn't feeling very well and I had to get dinner together tonight. This dinner is really important."

"The meeting went as usual. And I must tell you 'Ponine that your 'precious Marius' was fawning over some girl he saw distributing money by the Musain. And it was fine to miss the meeting 'Ponine," Enjolras said as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a light kiss on her lips, crushing their son between them. The boy squirmed until his mother put him down. The moment his feet touched the ground he was off running over to his godfather and uncle, giggling the whole way. Gavroche laughed along with his nephew as he climbed onto Combeferre's back, latching on like a monkey as Combeferre picked up Michel and walked the two boys gripping onto him into the dining room for dinner. He was careful not to drop either of them for fear of facing Eponine and Enjolras' rage. Separately they were scaring. Together they were terrifying.

"I love you," Eponine said. "I will always love you Sebastien."

"I know, Eponine, I know. I love you too. But before we sit down for dinner with part of our great, big, dysfunctional family, I want you to know that the barricades are just a few days away. The morning that the barricades rise, I want you to go with Michel to the safe house for our group and get everything ready, okay?"

"Of course, Sebastien. As much as I want to be there fighting alongside you, I know that I need to be where here, with our son. But I have something I need to tell you," Eponine said as she laid her head and her small hands on her husband's strong, powerful chest. In her opinion, it was an armor made for the sole purpose of protecting her. His strong arms, an extension of that armor, wrapped around her waist.

"What is it _ma belle ange_?" he asked a she looked down at her and willed her to look at him.

"Do you remember how we talked a few weeks ago about waiting until after the barricades to try for another baby?"

"Yes," he answered hesitantly, confused and unsure of where exactly his wife was going with this particular topic. They had talked the day Michel was born about having more children. And then again a few weeks ago.

"It's a bit too late for that now. I'm pregnant again," Eponine told him quietly.

"You're pregnant?" he said, shocked and wide eyed at the turn of events (although he really should have been expecting that). "As in another baby. Another little version of you and me. Another version of Michel?!"

"Yes, to all of these things. But our Michel is a one of a kind. I found out this morning from the midwife that delivered Michel. She guessed that I was two and a half months gone," Eponine said nervously. "That's why I had Gav deliver that note about a family dinner tonight. I wanted to tell you and then we could tell them together."

Enjolras was shaken from his shock in a second and was holding her, kissing her, spinning her. Anything and everything to show her how happy he was with those turn of events. He was laughing and crying. It had taken him awhile to deal with her pregnancy with Michel, even if it had been his idea so that she got something out of their marriage. But by her fifth month, he couldn't wait to be a father. Now, it was just instantaneous joy.

"_Je t'aime_, Eponine," he whispered to her lovingly as he cupped her face in his large hands and kissed her softly on her lips. "_Je t'aime trop mon bébé précieux_," he whispered to her belly before kissing it leading them into the dining room.

"Me and Eponine have some happy news," he told the three sitting at the table. "In about seven months, we'll be welcoming a new member into the Enjolras family!" He announced excitedly.

"You're having another baby?!" Gavroche and Combeferre yelled while Michel just looked like he was wondering what the heck was going on around him.

"Yes," Eponine said with a huge, happy smile. "I'm two and a half months gone already."

"Please tell me you won't be at the barricades," Combeferre pleaded.

"No, I won't," she assured him as she and Enjolras were served. Now that they were there, the feast could being.

"In that case," Combeferre said as he stood up with his glass of wine in his hand, "I propose a toast, to your every growing family, congratulations, mes amis."

"_Merci_, Combeferre. _Merci beaucoup._"

End Chapter Three (I typed this while watching Chernobyl Diaries, DON'T WATCH IT! I don't get scared easily and that movie freaked me out!)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

June 3, 1832, Outside the Estate of General Lemarque

Eponine smiled as she watched her husband capture the crowd with his words. She knew how much the cause meant to him. How she had been his final reason, or so he said. She watched as Combeferre handed out pamphlets and Courfeyrac carried her brother on his back.

"When's this gonna end?!" she heard Courfeyrac yell from his spot by Gavroche.

"When we gonna live?!" the crowd cried.

"Something's gotta happen now!" Courfeyrac cried before running over to ask someone coming out of the General's home how he was.

"Something's gotta give!" Marius and Enjolras cried from their spot on the platform that kept them above the crowd and safe.

"Where are the leaders of the land? Where are the swells that run this show?" Marius asked the crowd, getting a rise out of them. Enjolras sensed the tense atmosphere and gestured to Combeferre to stand by Eponine for her protection.

"Only one man and that's Lemarque, speaks for the people here below!" he screamed, causing more people to join the crowd. All of then trying to get a look at the men whom were speaking for them, for the poor, for the people. Courfeyrac relayed what he had been told to Enjolras, who relayed it to the crowd. He took a deep breath, knowing deep down that something was going to happen. He caught Eponine's eye and silently told her to leave.

"Lemarque is ill and fading fast. Won't last the week out so they say!"

"With all the anger in the land," Marius took over, "how long before the judgment day?!"

"Until we cut the fat ones down to size?!"

"Until the barricades arise?!" the whole crowd cried.

Before they could continue, the police were there and Eponine was being dragged away.

"What the hell!" she cried when her and Combeferre were back at the her home.

"Eponine, you know what Enjolras said-"

"Not that. I know I had to leave. What I mean is , why did they have to show up then?!"

"I don't know. But I do know that tonight Enjolras wants you to bring Michel so that you two can come clean. He also is going to give out safe house assignments."

"Do you know who's in our safe house so that I can properly prepare when I go tomorrow?" Eponine asked as she finally calmed down. "Enjolras wants me and Michel to go tomorrow, just in case. He knows that as soon as Lemarque dies that the time will come, that will be the catalyst to get everything going."

"He's not lying," Combeferre said as he took a sip of the wine that he had poured himself while Eponine was talking. "And I know that it'll be you, me, Enjolras, Michel, and Gaveroche. The gamine de elephant will be taken care of here no matter what, Enjolras made sure of that."

"Anyone else?" Eponine asked as she signaled to him to follow her as she went to get Michel.

"Umm, Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Joly, Jehan, Marius, and I'm pretty sure that Bahorel and Bossuet are not coming to ours. I'm not entirely sure about Fueilly."

"Good. I don't want to break up fights, take care of Michel, run the house, and be pregnant. I like the being pregnant part. And I have to run the house, no choice. I have people to help me with Michel," she vented as she picked her son up from his crib.

"Don't worry, we've got your back," he said as he took the child from her. "You go rest and get ready for the meeting tonight. I'll take care of Michel and keep him entertained."

"Thanks Combeferre. That means a lot," Eponine said as she gave him a hug and left to retire to her's and Enjolras' bedroom for a quick nap.

"We'll little guy, your maman is definitely going to have her hands full," he cooed to the toddler as he put him on the floor to play with blocks. It wasn't even an hour later when Eponine made her appearance. Or so he thought.

"Time to go Combeferre, we're already running late," she said as she rushed about to get Michel ready to go.

"But we got in not even an hour ago," he said to himself, obviously confused.

"Time flies when you care for Michel. It's actually seven o'clock. We'll eat at the café and I'll have to feed Michel at the café as well," she said as she wrapped him in a blanket and put him in a stroller.

"Dammit! If we're any more late, Enjolras will kill me. I'll take all the blame!" Combeferre cried as they hurried out the door.

"Why do you say that?" Eponine asked as she made him slow down so that they appeared normal on the street.

"Because Michel can't tell time and Enjolras knows that when you're pregnant you're tired all the time. There for he can't blame either of you do he'll blame me!"

"Calm down 'Ferre. You're making people stare at us! He won't kill you because he trusts you too much and everyone else too little," Eponine reassured him.

"What's that even mean?!" It didn't work and Combeferre continued to panic.

"Look. We're on the same street as the Musain! Calm down. It means that my husband only trusts you to aid him in the revolution, followed by Courfeyrac. But you're the only one that knows about our family and trusts you to take care of us if, God forbid, something should happen to him!"

"You're right," Combeferre said as he finally calmed down and they entered the café, making their way upstairs to find Enjolras getting angry at Marius for not focusing and getting caught up over a girl.

"Combeferre, who's the pretty lady?" a drunken (of course) Grantaire asked.

"More importantly," Jehan interrupted, "why is there a baby with them. Oh, and Grantaire, that's Eponine."

"You clean up nice," Grantaire said. "I didn't even recognize you."

"Thank you Grantaire," she said. It wasn't quiet half a second before Michel caught sight of his father and started to call to him.

"Papa, Papa, Papa!" he cried as he looked towards his father and Hal's his arms to be picked up.

"Hello Michel!" Enjolras said as he picked his son up and kissed his forehead. "Did you behave for Maman and Uncle 'Ferre today?"

"Wait! Did anyone here know that Apollo had a son?" Grantaire called.

Eponine and Combeferre raised their hands at once.

"I knew. I have birth to Michel," Eponine said as she took Michel from Enjolras and sat down next to some food her husband had clearly gotten for her. "And Combeferre is his Godfather."

"I'm completely lost here!" Marius called, finally distracted from his blonde girl in the square.

"I married Eponine two years ago when my father 'bought' her for me. I was so angry before the wedding. I didn't want to get married and I was blaming my bride, a women whose name I didn't even know. But Combeferre was with me and he kept reminding me not to blame her.

"When she walked down the aisle, I could tell that she was malnourished. I found out the my father bought her from an innkeeper so that I would stop helping the poor. Help one and I won't want to help the others. At dinner that night, Eponine told her story to the whole table, but pretended she was rich."

"His father hadn't told anyone the truth. Told them nothing about me other than the fact that I was to marry Enjolras.

"I told his mother about caring for siblings because my parents couldn't. How I wanted to be a mother so badly. Enjolras offered to make that happen, asked me to let him. He said it was because he wanted me to get something that I wanted out of our marriage. I think he secretly just wanted me to stay out of his way, Eponine giggled as she fed Michel small bits of cheese the size of her little finger nail.

"At first yes. And when she actually got pregnant I was terrified," Enjolras confirmed as he walked back over to his plans and picked up stacks of envelopes with names on them. He continued the story as he handed them out, motioning for no one to open them yet. "But I ended up so excited for Michele's arrival. And when he did finally come I swear my heart stopped. I didn't get to see him or Eponine until a few hours after his birth and Eponine was nursing. It was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen."

"How old is he?" Jehan asked, clearly happy for the little family.

"Fourteen months," Eponine said. "He was born a month early and we were so scared. But here he is, happy and healthy."

"To the Enjolras family!" Grantaire called as he held up his wine bottle. The whole room toasted to that before Enjolras turned serious.

"The reason we"re telling you this is because the barricades are just a few days away. Not even a week. I know that we are out numbered, but we want them to know that we're real, not some mere rumor, or a petty club started by school boys. There for, at the barricades when I give a signal, fight with all you have and then when no National Guard is looking, escape through one of the tunnel ways."

"Afterwards you will follow a specific path to a safe house. Every safe house ha a group no larger than twelve. And follow instructions on when you can leave for short periods of time or permanently," Eponine continued. "We will show them we mean business and then disappear before thy realize what's happening."

"But what about my dear Cosette?" Marius inquired.

"No one cares about your lonely soul, we strive towards a larger goal," Enjolras ordered. "Those with wives and families will have heir families brought to the safe house to stay with them. Now everyone please relax!"

"Everybody listen!" Courfeyrac called as Gavroche stood panicked and panting at the top of the stairs.

"General Lemarque is dead!"

End Chapter Four


End file.
